Evening's Grace
by DogDemonsRock5
Summary: Ichigo comforts an upset Ihsida YAOI


-An IchiIshi fanfiction

-Yaoi Hurt, comfort, and some fluff (only a little)

Evening's Grace

Ichigo Kurosaki walked down the nearly empty streets of Karakura, the moon's reflection appearing over a setting sun, the brisk air ruffling through his fluffy orange hair. The war was finally over, and peace had returned to the small town. Of course that didn't stop the hollows' hunger though. They still came, but not as often. He decided to take a walk. A nice and relaxing stroll in the evening couldn't be any more enjoyable for him. He smiled in triumph as he took long strides until, when he was passing by the river, he stopped. A lone figure sat quietly on the hill leading to the river. Ichigo walked closer making sure his steps were silent so he wouldn't startle them.

Ichigo's eyes saddened a little, and soon his smile disappeared. Was that a sob he heard? Yes, someone was definitely upset over something. Having the kind heart that only Ichigo had, he showed his concern.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The boy jumped and quickly turned around. Ichigo became just as shocked as the boy. Ichigo whispered to himself, then spoke up.

"....No way. Ishida?"

Uryuu's face flushed red in embarrassment. He hid his face.

"Kuro...saki.... What are you doing here?"

"I.....I just went for a walk," He shook his head." but that's not important. Why are you here, and more importantly, why are you upset?"

Ishida wiped his sleeve across his watery cheeks.

" It.... It's not important."

Ichigo wasn't happy to hear that. He took a seat next to the Quincy. Ishida flinched as Ichigo's hand came upon his right shoulder. Ichigo stared him in the eyes, his own full of concern. Thoughts began to take over Ishida's mind. _' Please Ichigo.... Don't look at me like that.'_

"But it is important, and if not to you, then to me. I won't just sit by and watch a friend cry, not if I can help it."

Ishida looked towards the river. He tried to pull off a smirk, but he couldn't find the strength to. His eyes closed. _' Idiot.... you're always the same. I wish I could hate you the way I always say I do.... I wish you didn't have to be my rival.... And I wish we could be more than friends....' _That last thought made his eyes automatically open. His hand slightly covered his mouth. _' Why? Why did I have to be a boy.... Why did he have to be a Shinigami? Why am I like this?......'_ His legs curled up to his chest and his head rested face down on his arms.

Ichigo pulled Ishida to him. Ishida's head quickly raised, and a shade of pink glided his face.

"Listen to me Ishida...."

The raven haired boy looked at him with glossy sapphire eyes.

" You may be a Quincy, but I wont let that stop me from being your friend. You and I, we pulled through this war together. And if Inoue wasn't there to heal you....." Ichigo looked away. " after what I've done to you..." He frowned." Then I'd probably kill-" Ishida cut him off before he could say another word.

"No! Don't say that."

Ichigo's eyes widened and Ishida pulled away, stood up, and looked down on him.

" That was **not** you! It was a desperate situation that called out your hollow. And besides, what would I do without you?" He clenched his fist, then raised an arm in front of his eyes and sobbed.

Ichigo was speechless. He stood up next to him, and then, to Ishida's surprise, held him. His tears soon stopped and Ichigo could once again speak.

"Heh..." He chuckled. " Even you feel that way towards me. That isn't very Quincy-like is it? Look at you..." He brushed Ishida's hair out of his face. All he could do was stare.

"Ichi...go..."

Ishida didn't care anymore. He was holding him and that's what mattered. His touch, his scent, his everything, was now in Ishida's grasp. A couple minutes flew by. Ishida chuckled and playfully punched Ichigo in the arm.

"Heh.... Baka..."

"Hey!...."

Ishida turned away, it was getting late so darkness began to take over. He started to walk away, raising a hand in a waving motion.

"See you in school.... Damn Shinigami."

Ichigo couldn't hold a chuckle for that one. He replied while waving back and smiling.

"See ya.... Lousy Quincy."

Even though Ichigo couldn't see it, he could tell that that very same Quincy was smiling right back at him.


End file.
